


There's no way

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro is courting Tony. Will Tony get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no way

"There's no way!!" Indignant, certain.

Silence pervaded the basement.

"Boss, seriously! There's no way!" Confused, upset.

More silence followed the incredulous outburst.

"Boss! Please! Tell me… it's not true! You…" Desperate, hopeful.

Gibbs settled his glare on Tony. The outbursts confirmed what Gibbs had always thought, his boy was oblivious. Gibbs had kept his feelings hidden well all these years. But at what cost? Tony staying by his side through gun shots, concussions, bomb blasts, memory loss and just the sheer ignoring and the head slaps that Gibbs had always heaped on Tony in fear of giving too much away. Finally Gibbs hadn't been able to take it anymore. Lately, he had begun to let his feelings show. And it seemed at last Tony had caught up.

He'd brought Tony lunch. He made sure that whenever they had training, Tony worked out with him. He'd had Tony on his six out in the field. He let Tony do interrogations. He indulged Tony when "hot suspects" were to be questioned. And at last, he brought Tony coffee. Just the way he liked. With hazelnut creamer and plenty of sugar. 

Through all this, Tony had been more suspicious than pleased, more questioning than accepting. Maybe Tony really just didn't see it his way. But Gibbs persevered. 

He stayed at Tony's side when he got hurt, he brought him to his home whenever he felt his boy needed looking after and he had Tony sleep in the same bed with him when they spent a night stuck in a cheap motel while working case. Waking in the morning with Tony plastered to him had given him major satisfaction, but he made sure to leave the bed before his senior agent woke up. 

Those nights were the best to Tony. He never slept much, but the feeling of being held by Gibbs made him relax and rest even without sleeping. He always came away from those nights refreshed and maybe even a little buzzed. On days following those nights Tony was always sharp and fueled. Not thinking about the why or how, Tony accepted it and was grateful. And more than a little aroused.

That Friday evening just as they were leaving for a well-deserved three day weekend off, out of habit, McGee asked Tony whether he had a hot date lined up that night, and Tony replied: “Yeah, I’m going to Gibbs’ house.”  
McGee raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. “That’s what you call a hot date?”  
Tony, flustered but quick, asked: “What do you mean, McProbster?”  
“I asked if you had a hot date and you said: Yeah, I’m going to Gibbs’ house.”  
“You obviously misheard me, McDeaf. I said: Nah, I’m going to Gibbs’ house.”  
McGee was sure that he had not misheard, but decided to let it go. “Well anyway, enjoy your weekend, Tony.”  
“You too, Tim.”  
And Tony calling him Tim told McGee that something was definitely up with the senior field agent. But McGee was looking forward to his long weekend and did not want to spend it thinking about Tony, so he put it out of his mind and was focusing on his own plans by the time he reached the elevator.

Tony watched McGee leave, his thoughts whirling. What had just happened? He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking back. Earlier today, Gibbs had asked Tony over for steaks that evening and Tony had readily accepted, always happy to spend time in Gibbs’ company. And going over for one of those delicious steaks, washed away by hopefully one beer too many to let him drive home so he would have to stay the night, was something he always liked best. And maybe, just like a few weeks ago, the guest room would still be unavailable and, Gibbs’ proclaiming the couch too lumpy to sleep on anymore and bad for Tony’s back, he would get to sleep in Gibbs’ bed again. That was the part he was really looking forward to.

But when had he started thinking of such a night as a hot date? Since when did he consider his time spent with Gibbs as dating?

Well, if he was honest with himself, he could see that sleeping in the boss’ bed wasn’t normal behavior for colleagues. But then, they had never really behaved as colleagues, there had always been something more between them. At first, Tony had thought that it was just admiration on his part, then he realized he idolized the man. Gibbs was his mentor and his anchor, and Tony could admit to himself that there was a touch of hero-worship involved on his part. When the whole running-off-to-Mexico debacle happened, Tony realized his boss had become the center of his world, and having lost that center, Tony’s world had spun out of control. It had taken the better part of a year after Gibbs’ return for things to settle between the two of them again. After that, they had become closer, spending more time together outside of work, Tony going over to Gibbs’ house often, and Tony had considered them friends. He realized that there was no one in the world that he trusted more, and that was telling for him. Tony had never trusted anyone completely, except Gibbs.

It had been about two years ago that Tony, during a rare evening of quiet introspection, had evaluated his feelings for Gibbs honestly and admitted to himself that it was love. And then he connected the dots between those feelings and his lack of dating lately. He still went out sometimes to find a woman who would be up for some no-strings-attached sex, but his heart wasn’t in it anymore. And now he admitted to himself that his thoughts during sex – whether with his own hand or with a woman - had started revolving around Gibbs. It had happened gradually and he wasn’t freaked out by it, even though he had no experience with men. He looked around to see whether any other men caught his attention, but soon realized that it was just Gibbs. He should of course have known much sooner, considering the man was the center of his world, but apparently Tony was even good at lying to himself. And then the thought struck him that while he was having these feelings for Gibbs, there was no way that Gibbs would ever have similar feelings for him. A pang of loss hit him hard, but he resigned himself to being content with whatever he could get from the man.

So Tony had been pleased that Gibbs had been partnering with Tony more and more in the field lately, was happy that Gibbs was trusting him with more interrogations. He saw it as approval from his boss and friend, and that approval had always been important to him, was what he was working for. When one day Gibbs brought him lunch, he was puzzled at the uncharacteristic behavior, but accepted it as a gesture from a friend. When it happened more often, he figured they were just moving further into their friendship. When Gibbs brought him coffee just the way he liked, he thought that it was a reward for something he had done to please his boss, even if he couldn’t figure what that might have been. He never considered that it might be something more.

But now, realizing that he thought of his time with Gibbs as dating, he took a good look at Gibbs’ behavior of late and started to see it in a different light. The lunches and coffee, the way he made sure to keep Tony close, inviting him over for dinner and of course the sleeping together – even if it was really just sleeping – in the same bed, could this be Gibbs’ way of trying to tell him something? Was Gibbs courting him? Could Gibbs be feeling the same way about Tony as Tony did about him? Surely there was no way… was there?

Eyes popping open widely, he sat up frozen rigidly in his chair for a few moments. Then a smile started forming on his lips as hope rose in his chest. Right, time to find out. Grabbing his gear, he made his way over to the elevator and then to his car, driving home to prepare for his date with Gibbs. With Jethro. He smiled to himself again at that thought. Jethro.

Tony showered and shaved, then carefully considered his wardrobe. This was not something he usually did when going over to Gibbs’, but now he was preparing for the evening as he would have for a date with a woman. He dressed in one of his favorite pairs of black jeans, soft from wear and tightly fitted to show off his ass. Then he chose a tailored button down shirt that showed off his muscles and the shape of his chest. He took his time fixing his hair just right, and dabbed on an unobtrusive cologne. Checking himself in the mirror, he knew he was ready. Now he just had to find out if he was right about his conclusions, and suddenly doubt crept in. During the drive over to Gibbs’ house, the doubts grew stronger. When he reached the door, he had convinced himself that he had been wrong in his conclusions. Because there was no way that Gibbs had feelings of that kind for him.

So here he was, in the basement, staring incredulously at his boss. Brimming with nervousness and doubt, Tony had been rather blunt about it. Having bounded down the stairs, six pack of beers in hand, he had grabbed one of the beers, opened it and downed half of it in one gulp to fortify himself. Then he’d stood in front of Gibbs and, looking the older man straight in the eye, thrown out the question.

“Gibbs, have you been courting me?”

“Yes.”

"There's no way!!" Indignant, certain.

Silence pervaded the basement.

"Boss, seriously! There's no way!" Confused, upset.

More silence followed the incredulous outburst.

"Boss! Please! Tell me… it's not true! You…" Desperate, hopeful.

“I’m in love with you, Tony. Have been for a long time.” 

And Tony saw the truth in the older man’s eyes. His world was turned upside down, but luckily, as Gibbs was the center of his world and was still here, right in front of him, this time nothing spun out of control. Putting down his beer, he reached for the man and drew Gibbs to him. Hesitating only a moment, Tony’s eyes flickered to Gibbs’ lips and then back up to meet the blue gaze, before softly pressing his lips to the older man’s mouth.

As Gibbs brought his hands up to Tony’s waist, sliding them up and down over Tony’s sides and back, the kiss deepened and tongues delved into the now opened mouths, exploring the taste and feel of each other. Tony’s hands slid down to Gibbs’ hips and then cupped his ass, pulling them closer still and moaned when he felt their erections brush against each other even through the layers of clothes. Unable to resist after all these years of wanting, Gibbs brought one hand to the front of Tony’s jeans and deftly opened the buttons, then released his own aching erection from his pants. Grabbing them both together in one hand, he started stroking in a fast rhythm, drawing more moans and groans from the younger man. Tony was dizzy with want and need and clung to Gibbs just to keep upright, delving into the older man’s mouth swallowing up the sounds he made deep in his throat. He wasn’t going to last long, and would have been embarrassed if he’d been able to form a coherent thought. Luckily Gibbs wasn’t in much better shape, and it was only a short minute later when both men came, shuddering and grunting out their pleasure.

Still clinging to each other when their breathing finally leveled out a few minutes later, Tony started giggling in glee and happiness. Opening his eyes and seeing a twinkling joy in the blue orbs of his boss, he started peppering Gibbs’ face with tiny kisses, interspersed with breathily muttered I-love-yous, until he had Gibbs laughing at his exuberant behavior. At last, they let each other go and Gibbs grabbed a piece of cloth, wiping them both down before they tucked themselves away. Tony continued to lean close to Gibbs even as he grabbed his beer and took a few sips, Gibbs mimicking with his mug of bourbon. Then Tony’s stomach rumbled and grinning, Gibbs led him up the stairs to feed him steak.

Steaks devoured in silence, they leaned close together on the couch, each with another drink in hand. Tony, in part out of insecurity and in part just to hear it again, was the first to speak: “So… you’re in love with me, huh?”  
Smiling, Gibbs wasted no time in confirming: “Yeah, Tony, I’m in love with you.”  
“How long?”  
“God, years. Can’t remember when I didn’t feel this way.”  
“Then why now? Why did you wait so long?”  
Gibbs looked at the younger man and brought his hand up to caress his cheek, before pressing a soft kiss against Tony’s lips.  
“I didn’t know how you felt, Tony. Never got the sense that you might be interested.”  
“So what changed?”  
“Nothing really. One day I was just tired of hiding, figured I should take a chance. Then at least I’d know, either way, and move on.”  
Tony considered that and cursed himself for being too afraid of the consequences to have dropped a few hints after he had discovered his own feelings for the man. He turned to Gibbs and kissed him deeply and lovingly. Gibbs responded with fervor.

When they released each other’s lips, Gibbs gazed at Tony for a few moments before asking, in echo of Tony’s earlier question: “So… you’re in love with me too, huh?”  
Tony smiled, recognizing his own words. “Yeah, Jethro, I’m in love with you too.”  
Gibbs almost shivered in pleasure at the sound of his given name on Tony’s lips.  
Tony continued: “I think I’ve loved you from the beginning, but I only realized that a couple of years ago. I never thought that you might feel the same.” After a short silence, he added: “We’ve wasted a lot of time.”  
“Doesn’t matter, Tony. We’re right where we’re supposed to be now.” And with that, Gibbs started kissing him again.  
After a while, Gibbs looked at the younger man lovingly and said: “Come to bed, Tony.”  
Tony smiled and couldn’t help asking: “We’re not just going to sleep, are we?”  
“Hell no, Tony!” Gibbs grinned. “I’ve got plans that will keep you awake for a long time yet.”  
“Good,” Tony grinned right back, “I can’t wait.”  
And he didn’t have to anymore.


End file.
